


Control

by StartingWithTheRidingCrop



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bladder Control, Control, Desperation, Desperation Play, Dom Hux, Dom/sub, Kink, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Training, Wetting, maybe a little bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StartingWithTheRidingCrop/pseuds/StartingWithTheRidingCrop
Summary: Power is also control. Power is control. That’s what he’s taught, there’s a necessity to testing and control must also be tested. How can one control their power if they can’t control their basic bodily functions, if they can’t control themselves?
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BoStarsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoStarsky/gifts).



> I have returned with the first fic I have wrote on my own in a very very long time. So of course it’s depraved and apparently filling a gap in the Kylux market. Inspired by a very important conversation with the best writer in the world bostarsky.

Power is also control. Power is control. That’s what he’s taught, there’s a necessity to testing and control must also be tested. How can one control their power if they can’t control their basic bodily functions, if they can’t control themselves? Testing makes you stronger and strength leads to power, this is how it’s connected. Yet Kylo still doesn’t understand how this relays as an appropriate test for one learning the ways of the most powerful sith, he understands that he struggles to control his emotions but how are basic functions related? Of course Snoke didn’t grace him with anything other than a cryptic speech about power and control, that this will make kylo stronger and should he fail it would also lead to a valuable lesson. For someone who believed that unfettered curiosity was also of great importance they were vague when Kylo sought knowledge, even regarding a ‘simple’ test such as this. 

So Kylo Ren stands at the entrance to his training rooms, Snoke’s seemingly ridiculous test running through his mind as he pushes back the need to relieve himself. He needs to train, of course he needs his body and mind need to be strong but he also doesn’t see how he can do this in such a distracted state when all he can think about is the current pressure on his bladder. 

Kylo typically trains alone, using strategically placed dummies or simply working through the actions of how to properly handle his sabre for maximum efficiency. He wouldn’t be so issued if this was the case today, yet he had arranged one of his semi-regular training sessions with General Hux. One of the only men who would fight Kylo let alone keep up with him specifically in Echani martial arts. Admittedly Kylo did laugh when Snoke suggested it, that he was to fight with Hux as the man knew such a fine art when he took the general for being more of a dirty fighter who only did so to survive. Though he also realised Hux had grown up in the order, that the man was more proficient than people gave him credit for so once they did start their training sessions it became more frequent to the point where Hux at least stopped planning to regularly kill Kylo when they did meet.

Hux had never actually explained why he was taught such a fighting style, not in line with the typical first order combat but kylo didn’t question it, it’s not as if he would ever get an answer should he ask anyway. Kylo needed it though, another way to find the control he needed over his mind and body. When it was dwelled upon it all connected, it all came down to the same training that Snoke seemed so fond of, that Kylo would find the way and discover the true power his grandfather never truly could. With that Kylo takes a calming breath and steps inside, the space cleared and mats already down as Hux sits in the middle of the floor with his eyes closed. 

“You’re a few minutes late Kylo Ren. That just won’t do.” Hux stood, stretching out and narrowing his eyes at Kylo. “I do have other things to be getting on with, I don’t have the pleasure of skulking around the ship all day so get those ridiculous robes off and take position.” Hux gestured with a wave of his hand, he was the only one who didn’t have time for Kylo’s drama, he was a general and had more work to do than following some mythical force crap when he could easily win this war with technology. Honestly having the young idiot here was a waste of time in Hux’s eyes, however he at least no longer had the urge to hit Kylo with a blaster bolt right between the eyes every time he so much looked at the man.  
He also admittedly enjoyed their sparring, of course for perhaps more reasons than having someone who was more or less and equal match without use of the force. Hux could also appreciate a fine body and a handsome face, though that could be put down to lack of choice aboard the finalizer. Yet he was sure if people weren’t so damn scared of this idiot then other people might see it in Kylo too but for now he gets to indulge in it himself. 

As ever Kylo was silent as he moved to take his stance, ignoring Hux’s comments. Mainly he was simply used to them assuming that Hux’s words always gave the man a sense of inflated power, honestly it was adorable how he bit sometimes but kylo was quick to remember Hux could be dangerous too. He might be reckless but he wasn’t stupid. Once he was in position Kylo closed his eyes, finding his centre just as Hux did, opening their eyes after a few moments and giving each other a nod before the ritualistic fight could begin.  
Both of their movements were fluid, it was clear they were both seasoned fighters and well versed in this art but there was also a clear connection between their styles. As if they just fit. Hux could however tell that something was off compared to how they normally fought together, there was a lack of focus in every grapple and every throw from Kylo and they weren’t as easily matched as they should have been when they were sparring. 

“Kylo, stop.” Hux stepped back, pushing back some hair that had come loose. “You’re either ready to train or you’re not, if you’re not, I don’t want to continue training with someone who isn’t even trying. So will we continue or will you continue to fight like a toddler who can barely walk?” His icy eyes focused on the man, challenging him to protest knowing that Kylo wouldn’t walk away but some gentle prodding would perhaps at least get him fighting to his usual standard.  
Kylo wasn’t about to make excuses to Hux, Hux would never take an excuse to start with but what could he say? Oh pardon but I need to use the fresher, except he can’t because of this stupid training exercise. He’s now growing desperate to relieve himself but control over his body is imperative, he also wouldn’t give Hux the pleasure of him walking away for further vicious jibes to follow him onto the bridge of the finalizer. Knowing that if he walked away Hux would use it for a very long time, perhaps even getting Snoke involved. 

Instead of waiting for Hux to say something else venomous in return or instead of Kylo saying something in response he moves in to fight another round. His stubbornness could possibly be a downfall but right now it was to prove a point, even with Snoke’s testing he would be able to fight because that’s the control that was demanded. The refusal to let something as simple as training go makes Hux smirk as they resume their fighting, moving together again with renewed vigour but Kylo’s distraction remains.  
It remains enough that Hux gets in a palm blow to Kylo’s abdomen, tripping his leg and grappling him to the floor. It’s a fluid movement, getting Kylo onto his back with a soft thud having used his size against him and sitting on his hips as the victor with the smug smirk remaining on his face. 

“I told you that you’re distracted Kylo Ren that should not have been so easy.” Hux’s expression only drops when he sees the look on Kylo’s face, that deep look of panic that melts into shame. For a moment it’s confusing, he can’t understand why the man is reacting like that from a simple pin until he feels a warmth under him. It’s a damp warmth spreading under Hux’s ass and thighs where that small blow to his abdomen had forced Kylo’s body to let go, mind over matter no longer possible. It’s mortifying for Kylo, he’s never felt such deep shame and it only deepens further when Hux doesn’t get off him. 

Hux just remains, staring down into the man’s deep brown eyes and his breath catches when he sees them starting to water. The embarrassment so major it’s enough to make Kylo cry, lying there in his own piss under Hux as tears start to fall. Perhaps it’s the sense of control, perhaps it’s the fact Hux could use this information whenever he pleases, perhaps it’s the fact Kylo is so warm and solid under him and so easily pushed to fall apart. The man craves the control enough to let Snoke push him to the point of wetting himself and Hux is flustered because he wants that control over Kylo too. He wants that too and when he shifts it’s Hux’s hardness that presses down against the large damp patch at Kylo’s groin. 

The fact that Hux isn’t laughing puts Kylo immediately on edge, then the silence makes his shame grow and grow until his face is so hot it hurts. He should have been able to control that, to hold back but he was weak and he had let go all for the sake of one small push. It makes his eyes burn with tears, his breath hitching when he feels the press of Hux’s hardness against his own groin. It’s confusing, it’s too confusing he can’t make sense from the chaos so he runs.  
Flipping Hux off and shoving him hard to the side Kylo bolts, running hard and fast to his own quarters when he can lock the door and wallow in his own shame. Snoke will be so disappointed, Kylo lost control how could he possibly do anything else if he couldn’t stop that from happening? Something so simple in his own mind, that he should have full control over his body and now of all people Hux had seen him let go, lying on the floor and pissing himself like a child. It was wrong, it was all wrong and he had to make sure this never went beyond that training room but he didn’t know how. 

Hux isn’t exactly shocked or surprised when he doesn’t see Kylo for the next twenty four hours or so after his disappearing act, sure that he’s hiding away in shame while Hux goes about his day with the smallest threat of a smile on his lips. Surely anyone would be in a slightly better mood when the night before they’d had a perfect orgasm to a memory Hux might just treasure forever, something he could always hold over Kylo and something that he could get off to whenever he felt like it and something that would give him a chance to get what he wanted.  
Then again, Kylo could so easily hold the fact that Hux had grown hard over him pissing his pants, though he was sure the man wouldn’t have the balls to do so. Especially if he couldn’t even tell Hux that he couldn’t fight because he was about to wet himself, there was simply no way Kylo Ren was going to be a threat in this situation. 

He is however surprised when there is a knock at his own personal quarters, letting the door open to find Kylo standing there having come to Hux when he had assumed he would eventually have to find Kylo. He can’t help but smile, stepping to the side to let him enter and he spoke as soon as the door was closed. 

“Have you come to threaten me?” He went to sit down in one of the chairs by a large desk covered in neat piles of work, gesturing for Kylo to sit down opposite him. “Going to tell me to keep quiet about the fact you wet yourself like that underneath me. Or have you come to make excuses?” 

“I’m not here to make excuses!” The defensive response has Hux smiling again, just humming to himself as he pours himself and Kylo a drink of whiskey that had been incredibly hard to source but this counts as a special occasion in Hux’s mind. 

“Of course you’re not, though consider me intrigued as to why a grown man who goes on and on about control ended up pissing himself on the floor of our training rooms.” Hux had to admit he almost adored the flush that rose on Kylo’s cheeks, the way the man fought to keep his face neutral and failed so dramatically at doing so, even his deep voice was uneven as he spoke. 

“This isn’t an excuse. It’s an explanation and you’ll treat it as such.” Hux just hummed again, feeling like a school child being told off who was trying not to laugh at someone’s attempt at being stern. Somehow Hux manages though and even looks remotely interested as Kylo continues to speak.  
“I’m not going to assume you’ll even understand the ways of the force, how it needs to be channeled and controlled. True power stems from control, Snoke had ordered me to gain control of basic bodily functions, if I could do that then I could control more aspects of my power.” 

“So you’re telling me, Snoke told you to hold in your piss because of force bantha shit and you actually tried to do it?” It’s getting harder not to laugh, Hux is channeling all of his inner willpower because if he does laugh he’s going to lose his chance. It truly would be such a shame not to use this situation to his advantage and laughing simply won’t help his case. “Kylo Ren, you clearly aren’t looking for control.” Kylo’s lips parted, brows furrowed in confusion, of course he was looking for control, for order. He needed it, he had to do so to gain the power he craved, to be the one to succeed where Vader didn’t. 

“I am, I need to. Power is control, you clearly wouldn’t understand. It’s beyond you.” Hux’s urge to laugh faded completely and very suddenly, narrowing his eyes and finishing his drink before standing up and looking down at Kylo, his lips pursed for a second as he considered his words. 

“Nothing is beyond me because I understand the real world Kylo. I understand people, I know you better than you know yourself that much is clear. I can see how you don’t want control you crave being controlled, you need someone to take control of you and tell you what you need to do. That is why you bend to Snoke, as much as you like to think you have a grand plan in the long run you will always need someone above you in some way.” Hux stepped forward, standing right over Kylo and keeping his gaze pinned to the man as he started to consider Hux’s very true words.  
“Even if you took that throne what then? You need someone to tell you what to do. Now, I can help with this, something that would be mutually beneficial or you can run away again knowing I’ll always be right and you’ll be nothing more than a desperate kid needing a master.” 

Silence settled over them both, Kylo looking more shocked than anything as if this was the first time coming to the realisation that Hux had described exactly what he was truly like as a person. That he always needed someone there, someone to give him the illusion of control by actually taking it from him. Hux didn’t budge from where he stood, comfortable in this situation knowing he had been right either way and would gain the upper hand no matter how this turned out. Though he would appreciate Kylo’s agreement, having been thinking about the potential outcomes for the better part of the day. The quiet continues to linger and if Hux were to let his mind wonder he would be sure to hear Kylo’s mind ticking over as he pondered Hux’s words, Kylo wasn’t even sure he was so shocked that Hux had been right. He was perhaps more concerned about what this mutually beneficial outcome could be, despite them having made some kind of peace Ren in no way trusted Hux. 

Anything at all could be up the man’s sleeve but Kylo is truly considering it, for once someone has just told him the truth without sugar-coating it. There’s no riddles, it’s not cryptic, Hux has just said what he sees in Kylo and while the eager gaze is making him squirm slightly where he sits he simply bites the bullet and nods. He could be agreeing to anything but right now he finds his own faith and decides to trust Hux going off the man's truth. 

“I am taking that nod as a yes, stand up.” Hux steps back, giving an impatient gesture to Kylo for him to stand up. Thankfully he follows the basic instruction which is promising to Hux, especially if he’s to get what he wants without Kylo freaking out when he realises how far this is going to go. “This, as I said will be mutually beneficial. We both get what we want, I get the control and you get to give it up but we will do things a little differently, though Snoke did have a few ideas I am fond of.” Kylo’s jaw twitched at the comment, it only made him more concerned for what he had agreed to but then he thought back to Hux’s reaction, the way he felt his hardness when he had wet like that…

“Be clear with me General. Tell me what this is about, now.” 

“Careful Ren, I think we’ve established that I’m the one who is calling the shots here.” He stepped closer, almost nose to nose with the man. “So I’m going to ask you a question and you’re going to answer it honestly.” Hux moved to rest his hand flat on Kylo’s lower stomach, the threat of his hand being able to push right on top of his bladder. “Are you still trying to control yourself?” Kylo sucked in a sharp breath, glancing down at the pale hand on his stomach then bringing his gaze back up and letting it rest on pink lips for only a moment. 

“Yes.”

“How long has it been?” 

“Eight hours.” Hux is the one who sucks in a deep breath this time, moving away and getting some of the filtered water to give to Kylo. 

“Drink it.” Kylo isn’t sure if it’s too late to back out now, he’s already thinking about the shame he will feel, the embarrassment if Hux is going to make him do what he is assuming. Yet it’s not the worst thing he can imagine, letting go like that because this time it will be since he’s allowed and that the difference Kylo is after, the difference he needs. So he takes the cup, drinking the water quickly and placing it on the desk watching Hux carefully for the next step which turns out to be a gesture toward Hux’s personal bedroom. “Undress, wait for me on the bed.” 

“Yes… General? Do you expect me to address you a certain way?” 

“You know what, General will be more than acceptable. Make sure you fold your robes, we wouldn’t want them getting creased would we?” Hux clicked his fingers with impatience, pointing to the room again and giving Kylo time to prepare himself while he ensured his desk was tidied and immaculate as always. It’s perhaps ten or so minutes later that Hux follows him into the bedroom, finding Kylo completely nude and the black robes folded as instructed. He had been more than right about this man then, it sent a thrill through him knowing that he now had Kylo Ren under his thumb and following his instructions it was certainly a leap in the right direction. 

“Lie on the bed, on your back, make sure you’re comfortable.” Hux had already taken precautions should this work, protective sheets down and a smirk on his face as Kylo lies down on top of them. It really is something, seeing the man spread out like that knowing he was at Hux’s mercy, it has Hux very nearly showing his eagerness as he steps forward to reach for a bottle on his modest nightstand. “Due to your agreement and what was insinuated I’m going to go ahead and assume you’ve done this before. I’m sure you’re good to tell me if you need to stop.” It was more of a precaution than anything, Hux needed Kylo to trust him for this to work. 

“Yes General.” That was good enough for Hux and he remained clothed as he knelt between Kylo’s thick thighs, opening the bottle he had grabbed and covering his fingers in the medical grade lubricant. It was hardly loving or overly intimate as Hux started to prepare Kylo, fingering him open with as much care as he could afford to, though it wasn’t completely detached and Hux took a moment to enjoy the moans he was pulling from the man under him. He also enjoyed the sensation of Kylo’s heat around his fingers, knowing that he would be buried deep inside him shortly, that he would be getting what he wanted along with Kylo getting what he needed. 

Hux wasn’t overly interested in the intimacy of this but he could appreciate it in some way, though there was to be no kissing or tender moments he still licks his lips as he moves back to unfasten his trousers. Kylo had hardly earned the pleasure of seeing him fully nude just yet. He had to make sure this would work to start with, so for now all Kylo got to feel was Hux’s cock pushing into him with one firm movement, the supreme leader's little pet moaning under him like a common whore. It was more than Hux could have anticipated and he even let out a stifled moan of his own, though he knew the best was yet to come. Hux moved his hand between them, instead of touching Kylo’s now hard cock he pushes down on his stomach, 

“Eight hours, longer by now… I wonder how long you can hold on Kylo Ren.” This time Hux groans in earnest at the noise Kylo makes when he pushes down, it’s not far off a pained whimper and he adores it. This is the control he deserves, having this much contained power under him struggling to hold it together as he presses down on his bladder again. “You’re trying so hard, I can see the pain in your eyes, tell me does it truly hurt?” This time it’s a whine, the big brown eyes sparkling with desperation and the threat of returning tears as he nods his head. 

“Yes, yes it, it hurts.” 

“Yet you’re still fighting it.” Hux moves his hips, thrusting harder into Kylo for a short while, pressing down on his stomach again. “This is the control you need to lose Kylo, pretending you’re ashamed when really you get off on me doing this.” Hux doesn’t know if it’s the hard thrust or the harder pressing, or perhaps even his words, that finally has Kylo letting go and when he does he lets go spectacularly. Piss streaming from his hard cock across his stomach, rolling down his hips and soaking into the fabric of Hux’s trousers as he kept thrusting into Kylo’s perfectly tight ass. The movements only served to make more of a mess as Kylo sobbed underneath him, the desperation having got the better of him and it kept going until his body spasmed under Hux.

Perhaps it’s the pleasure of the relief, or the way Hux never stops and keeps thrusting into him but as soon as the last drop of piss leaves Kylo it’s followed by an orgasm just as spectacular. Hux is blessed to watch, seeing Kylo truly come apart under him. Such a big man who believes he is all powerful, now a whimpering mess in a puddle of his own fluids. He doesn’t stop, Hux can’t stop, pushing harder and harder until he finds his own release simply the cherry on top of the cake. He lets go himself in a way, perhaps a louder moan and a tremble but then it’s over and Hux is closing his eyes. He’s closing his eyes to enjoy the feeling of the shudders under him, the sound of each heavy breath with the lingering moans and gentle sobs emitting from the young man. 

The way kylo had let go under Hux made him wish they could do it again, that he could feel it all again with kylo on top of him set right in his lap but perhaps that’s for next time. For now, after the way Kylo had been pushed to the point of wetting himself once more with such desperation Hux is at least gracious enough to let him rest. A moment while he catches his own breath and re-lives that exact moment in his mind, the exact moment Kylo let go. When he is once again composed and his went trousers are starting to cool Hux moved back. Climbing off Kylo and looking down at the man lying on his bed, it was certainly the start of something though what it was, he wasn’t entirely sure. All Hux knew was that Kylo was now his.


End file.
